


A Felinic Accident

by Akeara4



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Animal Transformation, Daniel screwed up again, Experimentation, M/M, Slash, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeara4/pseuds/Akeara4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kinkmeme.<br/>Daniel accidentally spills an unknown potion all over himself and ends up turning int something else...<br/>He also goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Felinic Accident

Daniel found himself lost in the castle...  _Again_. Alexander had gone to sleep and Daniel had hoped to walk off his nightmares so as not to disturb the baron. The only problem was that He now found himself wandering through the dark castle halls with no sense of direction or position. Luckily enough, however, he managed to find a well enough lit room and quickly ran into it.

The room's walls were lined with shelves of different liquids and jarred animal parts, and It looked nothing less of creepy as he walked further into the room, preferring this over the halls. He walked curiously, looking at the potion ingredients closely.

It was only a minute or so before he heard a loud rat squeak from directly behind him and jumped, yelping at the sound. He yelped again, this time in pain and shock as a glass vial fell on his foot, soon joined by about five other vials. He hissed in pain as the glass cut open his skin and the liquids seeped in with a burning feel. He searched the room for pain killers and thankfully found and drank some laudanum, easing the pain slightly.

He went and sat down to take the glass out of his feet. He looked back at the mess.. or what was left of it. As the solution fully mixed, it had started to evaporate into a thin mist. It was only a minute or two before it had fully evaporated.

Daniel hurriedly took all the glass out of his feet and bandaged them with a strip of his clothing before sweeping up and throwing out the giant mess he had made.

If Alexander found out he had screwed up like this, he would kill Daniel.

Daniel quickly threw away all the glass and exited the room, running for what he was hoping was Alexander's room. He turned a corner and ran into a tall body clad in red.

Alexander stood staring down at him curiously.

"Daniel? What are you doing during these hours of the night?" He asked, concerned.

"I, um, I had a nightmare and g-got lost..." Daniel trembled. Alexander sighed.

"Daniel. When you have nightmares, just come to me. I do not mind. Just please do not wander the castle. You will hurt yourself." Daniel nodded slowly in obedience. "Not let us go. You need to rest." With that the baron turned and led Daniel to his room.

For the first time since the shadow chased him, Daniel slept peacefully.

* * *

Daniel awoke the next morning with a yawn to Alexander sitting beside his bed, drinking tea. He looked at the baron drowsily.

"Good morning," He nearly purred. Alexander simply looked over at him curiously.

"It is not morning." He stated. " It is nearly three in the afternoon." Daniel immediately jumped up in shock and stared at Alexander.

"T-three O'clock?" He jumped out of bed when the baron nodded. "I-I'm so sorry, Alexander!" He apologized as he stumbled around the room, trying to find his clothes. Alexander chuckled.

"It is fine, Daniel. I am simply happy you were able to sleep." He chuckles some more. "I will take my leave so you may dress."

With that Alexander left the room and Daniel was left to dress himself.

He found his clothes and Started to undress.

As he pulled his pants down, however, he felt it slit down his... spine? He looked back at his lower spine to see why it felt like his pants were up a lot higher in the back than the front.

It was then he saw it.

There was a short, nearly eight inches long  _tail_  coming out of his lower spine. He stared horrendously as the dark brown furry tail twitched. He reached down and touched it, as if to check if it was real, and involuntarily  _purred_  from the sensation it brought. It wasn't pleasure, but it was like the most amazing massage he'd ever felt. All the muscles in his body suddenly relaxed at the contact.

He pushed the tail against his hand, purring louder when the relaxation increased.

He didn't know how long it was before there was a knock at the door. He widened his eyes when he realized what he'd been doing and put some pants and a shirt on before answering the door to his room.

Obviously, It was Alexander.

"Daniel.. what were you doing?" He asked curiously, looking down at Daniel.

"G-getting d-dressed." Daniel lied badly. Alexander chuckled slightly, assuming wrong.

"Of course you were." He turned to go back down the hall before Daniel grabbed his sleeve.

"A-Alexander? I have something to t-tell you.. and s-show you." He stuttered, tugging the sleeve to show it's importance.

Alexander looked back at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"W-well I spilled some chemicals in your lab last night... and some went in my blood.. and I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to get in trouble, but now I think it's bad and c-can you fix it?" He babbled out quickly and nervously. Alexander sighed.

"What did the solution do to you?" He asked, concerned. Dan simply pulled down the back of his pants far enough to release the tail and turned around so that it was in full view. Alexander was, suffice to say, Speechless.

* * *

"Daniel... Is that a  _tail_?" The baron asked in shock, or at least as close to shock as he could get. Daniel nodded and the tail twitched, pushing to be further between his legs. Daniel blinked. Between his legs? He looked down at the appendage and saw that it had grown almost two whole inches since he first noticed it. He panicked inwardly and the tail started to flick back and forth quickly.

"Daniel. Calm down." Alexander ordered walking up to him. "What is the matter?" He grabbed the annoying tail and held it steady so as to help Daniel calm.

Suffice to say it worked as Daniel immediately calmed and started to  _purr_.

Alexander immediately pulled away, horrified at the sound. What ever the concoction was, it had made a grown man purr like a cat. The thought was horrifying in and of itself. Daniel  _whimpered_  when he let go too. In fact, His tail had reached up and pressed against Alexander's hand again for the feeling to return.

"Daniel." Alexander ordered, pulling his hand away and causing Daniel to whimper again. "What are you doing, Daniel?" He asked, annoyed. Daniel's eyes widened in realization.

"A-ah! S-s-sorry, Alexander! I d-didn't know what I was doing!" He stuttered, the tail between his legs again. Alexander blinked. Did he really have that little control over his body? The tail flicked.

He figured it must have been still growing, because it was longer than just a moment ago. The baron sighed.

"It is fine, Daniel... I will try my hardest to fix this dilemma. However, without know all of the symptoms and not knowing which chemicals created the formula, it may take a while.. regretfully." He meant the word with all of his heart. He didn't like Daniel acting like a moronic animal... any more than usual at least.

* * *

Daniel had been forced to retreat to his room and attempt to rest, which, surprisingly enough, he had accomplished within minutes. Alexander walked in to wake him the next day, when he saw the young man curled up like a cat and sleeping soundly on his bed. The baron couldn't help but smile at the finally-sleeping Daniel. However, It was time for another ritual and they had waited far too long because of this distraction. He shook Daniel lightly to wake him. Daniel yawned slowly, a slight  _meow_  in his voice.

"Good morning Alexander." He smiled sleepily. The baron just looked at him, waiting for his full attention.

"Daniel." He commanded, not very patient. Daniel flinched and covered the top of his head.

"N-not so loud!" He said before releasing his hands to show two very catlike ears. The baron sighed.

"Daniel. Get up." He ordered again, this time softer. "We have work to do." Daniel nodded slowly and stretched before standing.

"What are we going to do today, Alexander?" He asked slightly air-headedly. Alexander sighed.

"We must complete more rituals, to keep the shadow at bay." He stated. Daniel nodded slowly, already in a fairly different mood than less than a minute before. "Get dressed and we will go." With that he left the room.

It was only a few minutes before Daniel came running down the stairs in dark and bloodstained clothing.

"I'm ready, Alexander." He said. The baron nodded and walked to the torture chambers, a slightly uneasy Daniel following closely behind.

* * *

When they reached the saw chamber, there was already a victim laying chained to the bench. Daniel's tail remained frimly between his legs as he gripped the saw tightly.

"You know what to do." Alexander commanded, watching carefully. Daniel nodded and walked up to the man.

As usual, the victim screamed and thrashed and claimed innocence. Daniel ignored him and started to saw slowly across the man's arm. The man screamed as usual and thrashed about more.

Daniel stopped and let the man bleed a little. The man began yelling insults in his pain, as a seeming last resort.

"Shut up, murderer." Daniel ordered, tail no longer between his legs. The man glared at him.

"At least I'm not some monstrous freak! What kind of creature are you?" He said. Daniel hissed loudly and began to saw again. The man screamed and thrashed harder when he hit the bone.

Daniel pulled the saw off and turned to Alexander, looking for some sort of approval. The baron retaliated with a smile and a hand placed upon Daniel's head. He purred and nuzzled his head against the hand a bit. Alexander stared and sighed.

"Daniel. Finish with the prisoner." He ordered. Daniel nodded and turned back to the murderer to finish the process.

* * *

After the ritual was finished, Daniel and Alexander made their way back to the lliving room for some afternoon tea. The taller and older of the two had sat already and was sipping while Daniel was pouring his. Daniel sat next to Alexander almost too closely and nudged him slightly.

"Yes, Daniel?" The baron said, slightly annoyed. Daniel shrunk back a little.

"Um.. D-did I do a good job?" He asked rather shyly. Alexander sighed.

"Yes. You did wonderfully." He said, almost to get him to shut up, which unfortunately was the opposite of what happened.

"S-so then can I get a r-reward..?" He continued, fearing to get punished for even asking. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Daniel flinched when he answered.

"C-can you.. Do you think.. maybe…" He shrunk back and whispered the next four words. "You could pet me?"

Alexander blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Y-you know.. like a dog or a cat or something…" He whispered, barely louder. "W-whenever you touch me it feels n-nice… A-and it feel n-nicer when you m-move.. so p-petting would b-be a nice reward…" The baron sighed. Daniel stared at him for nearly a minute pleadingly.

"Very well Daniel, but only this once." He said finally, sighing in defeat.

Alexander placed a hand on Daniel's head fairly awkwardly, or a least as awkward as the baron could get, and Daniel closed his eyes and started to purr lightly. He waited for a moment, observing Daniel's obscene behavior. Daniel, however, did not want to wait. He started to push his head up against Alexander's hand in need.

The baron sighed and began to pet slowly and the purring got much louder quickly, Daniel moved closer, snuggling into the baron a little. Alexander looked down at him and sighed, slightly annoyed. Before a minute passed, however, Daniel's purr quieted to being barely audible. Alexander looked down to see Daniel sound asleep for one of the first times the baron could recall and snuggling into him.

The baron sighed, but didn't move.

* * *

Daniel awoke in his bed with a soft yawn and a great sleep behind him. He wondered briefly how he had gotten there before getting up and getting dressed. Alexander was waiting for him downstairs.

"Good morning, Daniel." he said, not looking up from his tea.

"Good morning, Alexander." Daniel smiled. the baron sighed lightly.

"Daniel, We are going to run some tests today. I need to fix this as quickly as possible." He stated. Daniel nodded slowly. Alexander got up and led him to the laboratory. They were halfway through the castle before Daniel spoke, and he spoke in a quivering whisper.

"C-can you pet me again?" He stuttered shyly as they continued down the dark hallway. Alexander continued his stride silently for a moment.

"No." He ordered, certainty in his voice. Daniel shrank back into himself.

"Plea-"

"No." He repeated. The baron sighed, annoyed, and walked into the laboratory. "Sit" He ordered. Daniel immediately complied and sat in the seat beside the baron's desk.

"Please?" He whispered, barely audible. "I'll stop bothering you about it..." He pleaded in a quivering voice.

"No. You will not. You will continue to ask whether I reciprocate or not." Alexander stated. "Now sit still." He ordered. The baron pulled out a syringe and cleaned the needle. "I need to take some blood."

Daniel shook his head and crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

"Not unless you pet me!" He demanded like a child. Alexander ignored the demand.

"Daniel. Stay still." He ordered again.

"No." Daniel pouted.

"Daniel!" The baron glared icicles.

Daniel glared back. The baron sighed.

"Daniel, this is the only way to return you to your original form." He stated tiredly.

"Well maybe I don't WANT to change back!" Daniel argued loudly. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Daniel shrunk back both in fear and embarrassment.

"It's just..." He paused for a second, thinking. "Everything feels nice on my skin and I kinda feel like I'm more flexible and agile, and I think I'm more confident..." he paused. " And I feel like I'm closer to you..." He whispered. The baron blinked.

"You feel closer to me?" He questioned disbelievingly. "That could not possibly be an effect, Daniel." Daniel stared up at him for a second before leaning his head against the baron's arm. Hestarted to purr lightly and moved his head up and down slowly. Alexander stared down at him.

"Daniel. Stop acting like an animal." He ordered. Daniel continued to nuzzle the baron lightly and purr louder.

"Daniel!" He ordered again, pulling his arm away. Daniel whimpered as the contact as lost and looked longingly at Alexander.

"Please?" He asked,  _needing_. The baron finally gave in.

"Fine." He grumbled, placing a hand on Daniel's head and beginning to to pet his head lightly. Daniel purred loudly.

"Thank you~" he nearly moaned, the words barely audible over his uncontrolled purring.

"You are addicted." Alexander stated, slight concern in his voice.

Daniel simply purred loudly, barely able of conscious thought at this pushed his head up against Alexander's hand to gain more friction and nodded in response to the statement.

"I've stopped myself from rubbing against inanimate objects..." He confirmed. "This feels a lot better than that though..." The baron looked down at the man in concern.

"You should have told me you were having urges. it is one of the symptoms, and I may have been able to help." He stated with little emotion.

"I'm sorry..." Daniel apologized. The baron sighed.

"It is fine." He rubbed behind Daniel's cat-like ears and Daniel gasped lightly and pushed back into Alexander's hand as hard as he could. The baron raised his eyebrow.

"S-scratch..." Daniel mewed, no longer thinking of who he was ordering around. Alexander sighed and complied, causing Daniel to purr so loud the baron could not hear his own thoughts. He blinked and continued hesitantly.

Daniel let loose a loud meow in happiness. He didn't seem to notice, but the baron did. Alexander tore away the hand and Daniel whimpered, a slight meow in his voice.

"Why did you stop?" He sounded high on pleasure and his eyes were half closed. There was still a small catlike tone in his voice.

"We must continue." The baron ordered, slightly disturbed by how animalistic Daniel had become. Daniel nodded slowly, missing the sensation, but happy it had happened at all.

"Okay... What do I do again?"

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Daniel had spilled the serum and changed into a half-human. He awoke ready to do some more testing, not necessarily wanting to be normal again, but Alexander had told him it is better to have an antidote in case a bad symptom arises or something like that. He had been paying more attention to the hand Alexander had been using to pet him.

Either way he had woken every morning and either performed a ritual or went to the lab, and usually the latter. This morning Daniel was tossing and turning in bed, but his dream wasn't a nightmare.

He hadn't had a dream like this since before the shadow had corrupted his sleep. And he hadn't had any dreams since his body had changed. This dream was less detail and more emotion. It was streaming colors and sweat and heat.

Daniel woke up with a pleasant little tent where his legs met his torso. He was breathing a little heavier than usual, although that was to be expected. He hadn't had this problem for a long time.

The shadow usually made sure of that.

He sat up and pumped himself until he came, and waited. His erection stayed. In fact, it felt just as bad as before, and was starting to hurt.

He tried again. It felt amazing until after the ejaculation. The hardness remained. He groaned lightly.

Alexander had been sipping some tea and reading a novel when Daniel had come downstairs. He was extremely fidgety and had a small tent in his pants.

"Daniel?" Alexander questioned. Daniel groaned exasperatedly.

"I can't get rid of it!" He yelled compulsively. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"I could be another symptom." He stated. Daniel curled back and held tight to himself.

" Alexander I can't take it!" THe baron raised an eyebrow, not entirely getting it. Daniel elaborated. "I really want to just fuck stuff, Alexander! I c-can barely hold myself back!" He yelled in help. He was shaking slightly. Alexander stood and walked over to him.

"You want to "fuck stuff"?" Alexander questioned, placing an arm on Daniel's shoulder comfortingly. Daniel breathed out unevenly and nodded.

He suddenly pushed up against Alexander.

"I need to!" He said, pushing his member against the baron's leg and gasping slightly. "Please!" He ordered Alexander, nothing but lust in his eyes. Alexander stared down at him in slight shock.

* * *

"Excuse me, Daniel? Please what?" He said, not quite getting the sexual implications of what Daniel needed from him.

Daniel leaned into him, moaning each word.

"I need you to fuck me..." He meowed, breathing heavily. He pressed their bodies together and started to grind a little. Alexander just stared.

"Daniel. We are both men." He stated.

"I don't care!" Daniel groaned. "I need to fuck SOMETHING. NOW!" He yelled, grinding harder and moaning lightly.

"I will not have intercourse with you."Alexander answered, face unchanging from its stoic stare. His voice remained commanding, but Daniel didn't care. He started to undo the baron's pants.

Alexander pushed him off.

"Daniel. Stop it."

Daniel kept trying, completely lost to lust.

"Please, Alexander!" He begged, trying to pull down the pants that Alexander held up.

"Daniel I know you can overcome this." He stated. Daniel didn't even hear him. He kept trying to undo the baron's pants. When that tactic proved ultimately unsuccessful, Daniel simply pressed their bodies together and ground up and down harshly.

A soft moan escaped Alexander's lips, which he promptly covered with his hand. He was not going to let Daniel win with this one. He did not want to take advantage of Daniel in this state. That would be simply pathetic and underneath the baron.

However at this incident, he wasn't being given much of a choice. Daniel continued to grind, getting rougher and making the recipient party hard as well. In an instant, Daniel jumped up and kissed Alexander.  
The baron stood there for a moment, trying to ignore the kiss.

Daniel parted his mouth and ground harder.

Alexander lost all sense of control then and there.

The baron pushed Daniel to the ground, holding the man's hands above his head with a single hand and balancing above him with the other.

"Daniel. Stop this at once." He ordered. Daniel arched up, reaching for friction and whimpering. His tail flicked back and forth at a mile a minute and he kept trying to arch higher.

Alexander held the tail still with his free hand, hoping to calm him.

It had the opposite effect.

Daniel moaned loudly and his tail immediately started to attack Alexander's hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. The baron tried to pull his hand back, but simply did not have enough room to escape Daniel's tail. Alexander was regretfully starting to get hard from the sight himself.

* * *

It wasn't long with Daniel writhing in pleasure and need before Alexander was holding himself back with all of his might. It was when he had nearly given in that Daniel stopped. He was still panting, but looked Alexander straight in the eyes.

"A-Alexander, It's starting to hurt..." He groaned, the tail dropping. "It isn't enough." He paused as if to catch his breath. "I need you inside me... Now... please...?" He seemed mostly clear of mind, despite his animalistic behavior prior. The baron stared at him, panting slightly from holding himself back.

"Daniel. Are you positive you want this?" He asked, still not wanting to take advantage of the man. Daniel nodded.

"I wouldn't want it with anyone else." He paused to groan slightly. " Please, Alexander. I'd rather let the shadow take me than have to deal with this a second longer!"

That was all Alexander needed.

The baron released Daniel's hands and pulled both of their pants off. Daniel immediately spread his legs, whining for Alexander to fill him. Alexander pushed his fingers into Daniel, only to be pushed away by Daniel.

"S-skip it..." Alexander paused and stared at him. Had Daniel done this before? "I need you in me now, Please..." The baron hesitantly complied and plunged his already hard member into Daniel.

The younger man nearly screamed in pleasure and pain and was crying a little..

"More! Please!" He begged, starting to push against the alien a little. Alexander complied and started to thrust slowly.

Daniel rode against him and moaned loudly, trying to pick the baron's pace up. Alexander got the hint and started to get faster with each thrust.

Considering they had both been near climax to begin with, it wasn't long before Daniel released his burden and Alexander filled Daniel with his seed, both screaming each other's names.

They sat there, panting, for quite a while in silence. Surprisingly enough, Daniel was the one to break it.

"T-thank you..." He whispered, well worn out. Alexander nodded before kissing him lightly.

"Thank you for letting me." He responded, in the most caring tone Daniel had ever heard. Alexander smiled and thought for a moment.

Considering the nature of the transformation, this occurrence was likely to happen again.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
